1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic still camera to which, for example, a monitor device can be detachably attached.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, it has been proposed to provide a rotation connection device, such as a hinge, on a monitor device which can be detachably attached to an electronic still camera, so that when the monitor device is attached to a camera body, the monitor can be rotated via the hinge, relative to the camera body. The camera body and the monitor are electrically interconnected by means of a number of contact pins or cables, provided thereon at positions different from the rotation connection device (hinge).
However, upon attaching the rotatable monitor to the camera body, it is necessary to position or register and connect the contact pins while holding the monitor, and hence the attachment and detachment operations of the monitor to and from the camera body are troublesome and time-consuming. Moreover, the contact pins provided at positions different from the rotation connection device increase the number of components, and thus incurs an increase in manufacturing cost, and the size of the camera body and the monitor.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an inexpensive and small electronic still camera to which a monitor can be detachably attached, wherein the attachment and detachment of the monitor can be easily carried out and the number of components can be reduced.
To achieve the object mentioned above, according to the present invention, an electronic still camera is provided which includes a camera body having a photographic optical system, and a monitor device detachably attached to the camera body, the monitor device including an image indication portion in which an object image obtained by the photographic optical system can be indicated. The monitor device is rotatable about a rotation axis provided in the camera body within a predetermined range of angular displacement, and can be detachably attached to the camera body in any direction within the predetermined angular displacement range.
Preferably, the rotation axis extends in a plane perpendicular to an optical axis of the photographic optical system.
Preferably, the camera body is in the form of a substantially parallelepiped body, the photographic optical system being provided so that the optical axis thereof extends in a direction perpendicular to a first side surface of the camera body; the camera body being provided with a substantially parallelepiped recess which is open at a second side surface of the camera body opposite to the first side surface and is open at a third side surface of the camera body perpendicular to the first and second side surfaces. The monitor device is substantially identical in shape and size to the parallelepiped recess, so that the monitor device can be received into the parallelepiped recess.
Preferably, first and second body engagement portions provided in the camera body, and first and second monitor engagement portions provided in the monitor device are also provided, which can be rotatably engaged by the first and second body engagement portions. The first and second body engagement portions are identical in shape and size, are formed on the first and second side surfaces of the parallelepiped recess, are opposed to each other, and lie on a rotational axis which is perpendicular to the optical axis. The first and second monitor engagement portions are identical in shape and size and are formed on first and second side surfaces of the monitor device which are opposed to the first and second side surfaces of the parallelepiped recess when the monitor device is received into the parallelepiped recess of the camera body.
Preferably, the first and second body engagement portions are each in the form of a hemispherical recess, the first and second monitor engagement portions are each in the form of a hemispherical projection, and the first and second monitor engagement portions are moveable in a direction along the rotation axis thereof relative to the corresponding first and second monitor side surfaces.
Preferably, the monitor device includes a first resilient member which biases the first monitor engagement portion toward the first monitor side surface, and a second resilient member which biases the second monitor engagement portion toward the second monitor side surface; whereby the first and second monitor engagement portions can be securely engaged by the first and second body engagement portions by the biasing force of the first and second resilient members.
Preferably, the monitor device includes a power switch which is actuated to turn ON or OFF a power source of the monitor device, and a slip-off prevention device for preventing the monitor device attached to the camera body from being accidentally disengaged therefrom when the power source is turned ON.
Preferably, the slip-off prevention device includes first and second shaft members which are moved along the rotation axis in association with the movement of the power switch between an ON position and an OFF position, and a rotary plate which connects the first and second shaft members. The first and second shaft members are moved to restrict the movement of the first and second monitor engagement portions when the power switch is moved to the ON position.
Preferably, an image pickup device is also provided which converts an object image obtained through the photographic optical system into an electrical signal; wherein the monitor device indicates the object image converted by the image pickup device on the indication portion.
Preferably, an image memory is also provided which stores the electrical signal produced by the image pickup device, wherein the monitor device indicates the object image, which is stored in the image memory, on the indication portion.
Preferably, an electric signal including at least one signal corresponding to the object image is transmitted and received between the camera body and the monitor device.
Preferably, the monitor device can be detachably attached to the camera body, wherein the image indication portion can face either forward or backward with respect to the camera body.
Preferably, there is also provided a front/rear position detection device for detecting whether the image indication portion is attached in a front position or in a rear position, with respect to the camera body; an angle detection device for detecting the angle of the image indication portion about a rotation axis relative to the optical axis of the photographic optical system; and a control device for controlling the direction of the object image indicated in the image indication portion, in accordance with the detection results of the front/rear position detection device and the angle detection device.
Preferably, the camera body includes a body power supply; the camera body including the first and second body engagement portions, and the monitor device including the first and second monitor engagement portions; wherein when the monitor device is attached to the camera body, the power supply of the camera body supplies power to the monitor device.
Preferably, the control device controls the direction of electric current which flows in the monitor device in accordance with the detection results of the front/rear position detection device and the angle detection device.
Preferably, the monitor device includes a monitor power supply, so that when the monitor device is detached from the camera body, the monitor device is operated by power supplied from the monitor power supply.
Preferably, the front/rear position detection device includes an outer peripheral groove provided in the vicinity of one of the first and second monitor engagement portions of the monitor device, and a front/rear position detection switch provided on the camera body and having a front/rear position detection pin which projects into the parallelepiped recess so that the front/rear position detection switch is turned ON or OFF in accordance with the projection length of the front/rear position detection pin; whereby the front position and rear position of the image indication portion is detected in accordance with whether or not the front/rear position detection pin is received into the outer peripheral groove.
Preferably, the angle detection device includes first and second annular grooves provided around the first and second body engagement portions; first and second annular projections which are provided around the first and second monitor engagement portions and which are respectively engageable with the first and second annular grooves; and an angle detection switch, provided in the camera body, including an angle detection pin which projects into only one of the first and second annular grooves, so that the angular position of the image indication portion can be detected in accordance with the depression of the angle detection pin of the angle detection switch by one of the first annular projection and the second annular projection.
The present disclosure relates to subject matter contained in Japanese Patent Application No. 11-63441 (filed on Mar. 10, 1999) which is expressly incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.